tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alisa Volkova
Alisa Volkov is an 18 year old Rank 3 Quinx in the CCG, and is currently held captive by Aogiri. Appearance Alisa's hair is blue, usually in a messy high ponytail tied with a blue ribbon with her bangs in a V shape. In more formal situations she keeps her hair down. Her eyes are a shade of blue that matches her hair, and she is around 5'6" with an average build. She normally appears stoic, rarely showing any drastic changes in emotion. It's also noticeable that she's a foreigner, more specifically Russian. She used to not have legs but after recently becoming a Quinx she regrew them. Their probably pretty good legs but I don't know. She wears the usual female Quinx uniform with the cloak/poncho (cloncho) and brown fingerless gloves. Personality Somewhat sadistic, stoic, and completely loyal to the CCG. Although she doesn't have any strong feelings towards ghouls she is intensely loyal to the CCG, always obeying her superiors and doing what shes told. She can be a bit sadistic sometimes and enjoys doing small things to cause problems for her comrades, like putting laxatives in coffee or causing them small amounts of pain. Despite this she doesn't actually have any distaste towards them and enjoys their company. Despite seeming stoic she does experience normal emotions and is relatively sane, she just doesn't normally show it. Despite having a decent understanding of tactics she seems a bit air headed, such as when Shouta caused her too confuse her own name or when she accidentally drank alcohol while underage in front of a superior. History Originally born in Murmansk, Russian, Alisa had a somewhat normal childhood. She grew up poor which led to her becoming a thief in her spare time to make enough to live off of. Alisa moved to Japan at the age of 12 and continued her thieving, robbing small stores for money. Unfortunately, after getting her feet cut off by a ghoul she realized she would need a real job and planned to become a Bureau Investigator. It was at this point she was offered the Quinx surgery, some time after which her legs regenerated. After this she became extremely loyal to the CCG for giving her back the use of her legs. Powers and Abilities : Strengths:'Although it's surprising considering she didn't have feet for a while, she's surprisingly fast and has abnormal reaction times for a human, causing her to prefer dodging over blocking attacks. : '''Weaknesses:'Her physical strength and stamina are low. Quinque Yasue '''Rating: B Type: Ukaku Status: Not acquired until rank 2 Appearance: A long grey bow, with a guard covering the hand. Strengths: '''The bow's ukaku shards are reasonably long (about a foot or two in length) and as a ranged weapon they provide a good advantage if the user can get decently far away. '''Weaknesses: The shards can't pierce most kagune, and require a hit to the flesh to do any actual damage. The time to draw the arrow is an issue, as it takes about 5 seconds to load each one. The bow is useless at close range. Mechanics: Unlike an actual bow, the quinque does not have any arrows. Instead when the string is drawn it begins generating a thin ukaku shard of about 2 feet of length. Threads Relationships Gallery Alisavolkov.png|Cropped Portrait Mystery memer.png|Sketch kagune by BrushBandit Fishhyy.png|Alisa's true form Quinx-squad.png|(from left to right) Natalia, Kyousuke, Alisa, and Shouta Trivia * Alisa speaks both Japanese and Russian fluently. * In Russia the drinking age is 18, so when she came to Japan she snuck in as much alcohol as she could since she knew it was 21 in Japan.